poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Dragon Force Purple Ranger, Reanne Drizzle (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Enter the Dragon Force Purple Ranger, Reanne Drizzle. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins with Dojo Kanojo Cho and Chucky Choo at the garden temple, they were keeping it in top notch. Dojo Kanojo Cho: Ain't this nice working at a garden, Chucky? It's the life for us. Chucky Choo: It sure is, Dojo, some of us might never know what's gonna happen next. Just then, they begin to notice something glowing under the ground. Chucky Choo: Where the heck was that glowing coming from? Dojo Kanojo Cho: I don't know, but I think we got us a treasure to dig for and find out. So that's what they did, until they've discovered the Purple Dragon Crystal with the full moon rising. Dojo Kanojo Cho: Whoa! It's a Purple Dragon Crystal!? Chucky Choo: Well, I'll be darned! So, what can we do? Dojo Kanojo Cho: We gotta tell Fung, Monk Guan, Chase, Dashi, and ApeTrully about this right away, come on! With that, they rushed to Big Green to see them. That night as Dojo and Chucky showed it to them, the Manuscript's prophecy begins to extend with a Dragon Warrior of the Moon. Commander ApeTrully: Sweet Mother of all Monkeys! Dashi, the prophecy of the manuscript begins to show a new Dragon Warrior of the Moon! Dojo Kanojo Cho: Huh, a New Dragon Warrior? But I thought that Raiden and his friends were the only ones we had. What just happened? Master Monk Guan: That seven part of the prophecy on the manuscript may be true, Dojo, but there has been a new chance since you and Chucky found the Purple Dragon Crystal. Chase Young: And on the night of the Full Moon, it shows the power the Moon Dragon. Master Fung: What do you and ApeTrully make of it, Dashi? Gand Master Dashi: The way I've noticed, this manuscript may reveal any new chosne dragon warriors. Dojo Kanojo Cho: So, does this mean there's gonna be a Purple Ranger in Dragon Force? Commander ApeTrully: Yes, Dojo, it is a possability. Chucky Choo: Now, this is just getting more interesting. Then, Dashi and ApeTrully gathered Raiden and his friends for their assegnment. Commander ApeTrully: Dojo and Chucky has found the Purple Dragon Crystal, Rangers. Gand Master Dashi: Raiden, I'm sending you and your friends on a mission that'll aquire your knowledge how to seek any chosen Purple Ranger of your team. Raiden Thompson: Understood, Grand Master Dashi, we'll do our best. Master Fung: And most importantly, you must be on your for High Roller, Wuya, and their legion will be expecting your presence. Master Monk Guan: Raimundo, Lin Chung, you two gather friends and go with the rangers. Chase Young: They going to need all the help they can take, epsecially when it comes to recruit a new ranger. Raimundo Pedrosa: No problem, Chase, you, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, Grand Master Dashi, and Commander ApeTrully can count on us. Lin Chung: As they always have, Raimundo. Mr. No Hands: First Squad, Dragon Force Rangers, Deploy! Alpha Girl Latifah: Second Squad, Zebra Brothers, Bearstomp, let's go! With that, they all set out on Dojo, the turtles and the chameleons for their search. Inside the training temple, a new student named Reanne Drizzle was practicing her marital arts skills. Reanne Drizzle: I've been training for quite sometime now, I just hope I can take on many powerful foes. Suddenly, Heylin Chase Young and Shadow came out of nowhere along with the new robot. Heylin Chase Young: Reanne Drizzle, just the warrior we're looking for. Reanne Drizzle: Wh-who are you? Shadow: Just the solution to where your destiny will lie. But then, Raiden and his friends came to stop them as they followed the glowing crystal. Raiden Thompson: Hold it, Chase! Heylin Chase Young: Right on time, Red Ranger. Shadow: We were hoping you'd show up. Kimiko Tohomiko: Don't be too surprised, Shadow! Princess Selena: (noticing the glow) Guys, the Purple Dragon Crystal is glowing like crazy. Lin Chung: That means our new chosen Dragon Warrior of the Moon is revealed! Kirby Knoxville: Then it's a good thing we came here just in time. Sparky Black: We should give that girl the Purple Dragon Crystal. Sparky White: Good idea. (swapped the crystal and calling Reanne) Hey you! Catch! Just as Reanne was protecting Jumpy Ghostface from the Jack-Bots, she caught it with her own hands as the crystal stopped glowing as a sign. Shadow: What is this? Raimundo Pedrosa: The Purple Dragon Crystal stopped glowing! Raiden Thompson: What? Raziel "Raz" Margera: But how can that be possible? Princess Selena: Because it has chosen it's wielder. Lin Chung: The Crystal has chosen her. Reanne Drizzle: Me? Kimi "Kim" Margera: Wow! Awesome! Cross-Bot: You havne't seen the last of us, Rangers! (as they retreated) Kirby Knoxville: Shoot, they got away again. Steven Baxter: Never mind that now, Kirby, let's head back. So, they all regroup at Big Green as Reanne joined in. Then, Raiden and his friends brought Reanne to Big Green where their mentoers were waiting. Commander ApeTrully: Welcome to Big Green, Reanne Drizzle. Master Fung: Well done, Rangers. Gand Master Dashi: Well done, All of you. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Everyone. Princess Selena: Reanne, meet Grand Master Dashi, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, Chase Young, and Commander ApeTrully, our mentors. Reanne Drizzle: Hello, Everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you. Raimundo Pedrosa: You've got much to learn about protecting the earth, Reanne. Lin Chung: Mystic Sonia and Kimiko will show you around. Along the way, Woo the Wise was finished with the new Dragon Rist Morpher for Reanne. Woo the Wise: Reanne, I've made something for you. Reanne Drizzle: What is it, Woo? Woo the Wise: This is your Dragon Rist Morpher fit for a chosen Purple Dragon Force Ranger. Reanne Drizzle: For me? Woo the Wise: Try it on, it suits you very well. (as she tried it on) Be sure to use your ranger powers wisely, along with your new weapon and Zord you'll soon possess in time. Reanne Drizzle: It fits perfectly. Thanks, Woo. Woo the Wise: Think nothing of it, Reanne. Just then, she discovered her own weapon and Zord. Reanne Drizzle: Woah, are those my very own weapon and Zord?! Grand Master Dashi: That's right, Reanne, your very own Dragon Moon Scepter. Chase Young: And your own Dragon Moon Zord. Master Monk Guan: You are the only one who can possess great moon power. Reanne Drizzle: They're amazing. So, she went to explore Big Green until he's ready to train with her new friends. Meanwhile, High Roller and Wuya begins to take meassures. High Roller: Another Dragon Crystal!? How can there be another Dragon Crystal!? Wuya: At this rate, they'll have antoher Dragon Force Ranger. Hannibal Roy Bean: We have got to put an end to this shenanigan! PandaBubba: Patience, Hannibal, I'm sure Katnappé would find this new ranger as a challenge. Katnappé: Sounds purr-fect! Meow! Soon, Reanne was just training with her new friends along with First and Second Squad and the Xiaolin Dragons. Reanne Drizzle: Ready when you are, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Alright, give it everything you got! Crane King: Now, feel the Power of the Moon serge throgh your vain, Reannem, let it guide you. Reanne Drizzle: Got it, Crane King. With enough power and energy, the Zebra Brothers watched as Reanne trained herself. Sparky White: It's that month again, we'd better show her new full moon power. Sparky Black: Good idea. As they waved their lantern, they used the power of the full moon for Reanne to energize. Reanne Drizzle: Wow, this is so energizing my body already. Suddenly, the Heylin Legion came upon Big Green as they bust themselve through the entrance. High Roller: Now, Katnappé! Katnappé: Meow! So, they send out the Jack-Bots to prepare the attack. Just then, there was an alamred called by Commander ApeTrully. Commander ApeTrully: (V.O.) Attention, Rangers, Xioalin Monks, and First and Second Squad! Hgih Roller, Wuya, and their Heylin Legion are back! Stop them! Raiden Thompson: Understood, Commander ApeTrully. (to Reanne) You ready, Reanne? Reanne Drizzle: I'm ready, Raiden. Lin Chung: Then let's stop them before they reach the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo Pedrosa: We can't let them fall into evil hands. Mr. No Hands: First Squad, Dragon Force Rangers, Deploy! Alpha Girl Latifah: Second Squad, Zebra Brothers, Bearstomp, time to kick some bad guy butt! Sure enough, the Xiaolin Monks, the First and Second Squad, and the Dragon Force Rangers make ready for battle. Soon, the Heyin Legion finally reached the Shen Gong Wu Vault. High Roller: Yes, we made it to the Shen Gong Wu! Wuya: And this time, we shall rule the entire universe in eternal darkness. Katnappé: This is going to be so purr-fect. Reanne Drizzle: Not as perfect as we're about to stop you creetins! Raiden Thompson: That's right, the Shen Gong Wu aren't going anywhere. Wuya: You're welcome to try and stop us, Rangers! So, the rangers make ready to fight. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Spirits, Emerge! (morphed and make ready to fight) Heylin Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots, Attack! Soon enough, the rangers and their allies fought off the Jack-Bots. PandaBubba: You're as predictable as usual, Black Ranger! Steven Baxter: Not as predictable as you, PandaBubba! (kicked him onto the ground) Mystique Sonia: Reanne, don't let them reach the Wu! Reanne Drizzle: On it, Sonia! Kimiko Tohomiko: Hurry! Just as Raiden and the others hold of the Legion, Reanne and Kimiko had to stop Katnappé from grabbing the Heart of Jong. Kimiko Tohomiko: Katnappé, we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio! Katnappé: I accept, I wager the Lotus Twister! Kimiko Tohomiko: I wager the Star Hanabi! Reanne Drizzle: I wager the Lunar Locket! Kimiko Tohomiko: The game is a water race, first one to the finished line wins all the Shen Gong Wu! Altogether: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown! Soon, the Xiaolin Showdown was about to begin as each team of three are on position. Kimiko Tohomiko: You know how the showdown goes, Reanne? Reanne Drizzle: I believe so, Kimiko, let's hope our training is enough. Altogether: Gong Yi Tan Pai! Just as the race began, they started a race across a long obsticles with meteors. Kimiko Tohomiko: I got your back, Reanne! Reanne Drizzle: Thanks, Kimiko. Katnappé: This should be fun. Lotus Twister! Kimiko Tohomiko: Two can play at this! Star Hanabi Fire! With Kimiko distracting Katnappé, Reanne found the right moment to use the Wu she has. Reanne Drizzle: Here it goes. Lunar Locket! With the Lunar Locket to posess, the power of the moon flow through as she ran fast. Reanne Drizzle: I can feel it! The Power of the Moon! And just as she ran straight to the finished line, she won all the Shen Gong Wu. With the showdown over, Raiden and his friends were impressed. Raiden Thompson: Excellent work, Everyone, we won the showdown. Steven Baxter: Yep, and it's all thanks to Reanne. Grand Master Dashi: We knew you'd make a great oddition to Dragon Force. Reanne Drizzle: Thanks, Grand Master Dashi. High Roller: This isn't over yet, Rangers! You're welcome to stay alive if you can survive Cross-Bot's attack! Heylin Legion, it's time to retreat! Wuya: We'll meet again, Rangers! (as they took off leaving Cross-Bot) Kimi "Kim" Magera: Hey! they're getting away! Clay Bailey: Let them be, Kim, they'll always crawl back. Kimiko Tohomiko: That's your cue, Reanne. With that, Reanne was ready to use her ranger powers for good. Cross-Bot: Show me what you got! Reanne Drizzle: That can be arranged. Purple Dragon Crystal! Insert! Dragon Spirit, Emerge! At last, Reanne morphed into the Dragon Force Purple Ranger for the very first time. Reanne Drizzle: Light of the Moon Dragon, Dragon Force, Purple! Then, purple smoke appeared. Raiden Thompson: Excellent! Raimundo Pedrosa: I knew she's ready for this! Lin Chung: We all did, Raimundo. Sparky White: We gotta help them out! Sparky Black: Good idea! As they all battled the Jack-Bots outside the open of Big Green, the raners and their friends fought them off. The Xiaolin Dragon Warriors: Shoku Star Formation! With the others fighting the Jack-Bots, Reanne begins her battle with Cross-Bot. Cross-Bot: I've waited a long time for this! Reanne Drizzle: We'll see about that, Cross-Bot. Dragon Moon Scepter! With a lot of attacks with her scepter, she was able to weakening Cross-Bot. Reanne Drizzle: Time to finish this! Dragon Moon Scepter! Moon Beam Finish! Cross-Bot: The moon is too bright! (exploded) Reanne Drizzle: How's that for a new teammate!? Kirby Knoxville: Way'd a go, Reanne! Omi: You sure whacked a punch! Reanne Drizzle: You mean "packed a punch". Omi: That too! Suddenly, the gigantification oil has mad Cross-Bot bigger. Cross-Bot: Everything is going big already! Reanne Drizzle: That does not look good. Raiden Thompson: Time to summon the Zords. Reanne Drizzle: Let's do it. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Zords, Awaken! Soon enough, the Dragon Force Zords are being summoned along with Reanne's Zord. Woo the Wise: Be ready, Raiden, I'm reprograming your new Purple Formation on each formation of your Megazord. Raiden Thompson: Understood, Woo. (to Reanne) You ready to go this? Reanne Drizzle: Of course. Grand Master Dashi: Heads up, Rangers, we got five Giant Bots coming your way! Reanne Drizzle: No worries, Grand Master Dashi, we can take them! The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Purple Formation, Combine! At last, the Dragon Force Megazord's new purple formation was ready for action. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Megazord Purple Formation, Ready! Reanne Drizzle: Oh yeah, time to take out these Giant Bots! With that, they begin their Megazord battle. Chase Young: Remember, Reanne, your full moon power the Zebra Brothers gave you are charging the Megazord's power from within, it will guid you to to victor. Reanne Drizzle: Understood, Chase. (to Raiden) Ready when you are, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Right, fire all lasers! Reanne Drizzle: Dragon Moon Beam! Full Moon Blast Finish! As they used one blast, the first Giant Bot was taken down. Commander ApeTrully: Now, Rangers, activate the Mighty Morphin Megazord Mode and test the Moon Stegosaurus Dinozord! Raiden Thompson: Excellent idea, Commander ApeTrully, let's do it! Reanne Drizzle: I'm ready when you guys are! Summon Moon Stegosaurus Dinozord! Altogether: Dragon Force Dinozords, Arise! With the Dinozords arriving, they make ready for their combination. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Mighty Morphin Mode Purple Formation, Combine! At last, the next Megazord combination was complete. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Mighty Morphin Mode Purple Formation, Ready! Reanne Drizzle: Wow, this Megazord mode is amazing! Angel Kesler: Let's give it a test! Reanne Drizzle: Stego Sideblades, Activte! Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225